Frenemies
by Elltopilus
Summary: Tom and Jerry have been trying to get rid of each other since the beginning of time. However every time that they've had the chance to get rid of eachother, they get "distracted". A mysterious force hears of this and intends to do something about it. Magical events occur leading Tom and Jerry to find their true feelings. Boy x Boy rated M for a reason. Don't like don't read.
1. The beginning

It was a normal day for the cat and the mouse running around the house as usual trying to best each other in something or another. However this time was getting a bit too intense as Jerry was being chased into a corner with Tom straight behind. Soon enough Jerry was pinned up against the wall panting out of breath, his big brown eyes staring at the feline creature holding him against the pale cracked wall. But as fate would have it, toodles just happened to be walking across on the other side of the street out-side the window to Tom's left. Tom simply dropped the mouse to the floor and sprinted to the window (sprinted sprant I don't know). "Shit!" Jerry thought to himself as he landed on the carpet with a thud. "Toodles always takes Tom away from our fun and always at the best bits as well," the brown haired creature thought bitterly to himself. It was true of coarse, as soon as Tom had captured Jerry, he would always find an excuse to get away from the rodent before anything else happened. Although it wasn't only Tom that did this, once Jerry had Tom against the corner with the most powerful gun in the world pointed at Tom's head with one bullet but Jerry had "slipped" and the stray bullet went into space. Yes they both had many opportunities to end the war once and for all but for some reason didn't want to end it. It was a very special type of relationship, a relationship that caught the mysterious force's eye. The mysterious force was a being that liked to keep peace and war at balance throughout the lands however one thing had been getting on his nerves lately. Tom and Jerry, Their constant battles of who's best was disrupting the balance between good and bad so someone had to put and end to it. He couldn't end their lives , oh no, that would completely tip he balance to the bad side. Despite this he couldn't just let the war between the cat and mouse carry on as it was making huge balance wavers. Suddenly the mysterious force had an idea. It had to be the greatest idea to ever be imagined. His voice boomed over his land as he called for his magical servants. Telling them what to do then sending them out. "Oh Tom and Jerry," he thought to himself smugly, "You are in for a big surprise!"

_**Authors note: sorry that this paragraph wasn't very long and also I apologize for deleting my other stories as I just lost inspiration but then I was watching a Tom and Jerry episode and though "meh screw it" and here we are now. Please R+R and take it easy as this is my second fan fiction ever created. Elltopilus out. Peace!**_


	2. disciples

The following day, (when Tom was done playing with Toodles), the cat and mouse brought about their disagreements in the house once more, it started when Jerry did something with a whisk to Tom's whiskers. I can't really remember. Anyhow, the strange duo were now running all over the house, with Tom trying to catch Jerry. Eventually the big eared creature had ran out of breath, panting he face walked himself into a corner in which Tom had trapped him. The grey cat picked up the mouse licking his lips putting Jerry closer and closer to his mouth until. SMASH! A hole in the wall had appeared leaving a huge mess startling the two mammals. However nothing could prepare them for what was next to come. Through the hole came a floating creature followed by another, they entered through the gap in the broken old wall until they were in front of the cat and mouse, towering down on them. Then as the brown and blue eyes looked up at the godly beings one said

"We are Natura (nature-ah) and Lifea (lif-e-a). we are one of the many disiples of the all-powerful one who controls the universe and everything in it. He keeps balance throughout the galaxy's and created us to help him. I am Natura and this to my left is Lifea." she spoke in a soft womanly voice as she pointed to her left to which was another figure

"Good-day," Lifea mumbled in an equally soft tone of voice.

"you'll have to excuse her," Natura continued "She's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people. Anyway I Natura control all of nature and the way nature goes throughout it's circle in life and Lifea here controls life and new beginnings and we have been sent for you," Natura pointed at the small pair as they dumbly looked at her with their big eyes pointing at each other as if to say 'What me?'

"Yes you," Natura replied. "The great master says that you have been causing some great disturbances throughout the universe and wants to test you out to see if he can stop it." The cat and mouse looked at the two legendary beings with jaws gaping open. "now without further a due I will now grant my masters commands and do as he tells me prepare yourselves, your whole perspective is about to change." Natura and Lifea boomed this together in sync whilst Tom and Jerry looked at each other and gulped. A bright light flashed.

_**Authors note: Hey everyone sorry to keep you waiting, to be honest with you all I wasn't suspecting to get any follows or reviews at all as this was just a tester for my creative juices to flow but it seems that a few people have taken a liking to this story so I'll continue it for them. I will now try to update whenever I can but be warned this may take a while as I do have other obligations. But fear not it will not last as long as last time. So please favourite, follow and review and if your friends are interested in this shit them suggest it to them as well. Until later**_

_**-Elltopilus**_


	3. We are enemys

There was a giant flash of light. The room was empty now with it's pale cracked paint and damaged furniture. The only beings that lie in the living room was a 16 year old boy with chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes and next to his another 16 year old boy but with shiny grey hair and beautiful blue eyes. Both of them unconscious until the tanned brown haired boy fluttered his eyes open to see the living room. But something was wrong. "Ahhhhh," the boy screamed as he looked around, everything was much smaller. Was he a giant? "Ahhhhh!" He screamed again as he looked to his hands, each with four fingers and a thumb. He then looked to his left to see another boy about his age lying on the ground sleeping. The boy examined the other until they woke up with a sudden yawn surprising the once-mouse into the corner, watching the silver haired boy stretch. The grey haired lad looked around noticing that things were slightly bigger but to no alarm. Then he saw his hands. "Ahhhhh," the pale skinned boy yelled as he scurried into the other corner noticing his hands finger and thumbs. Then he saw the boy. Something about this boy just made the pale one very attracted. He slowly crept up to the other and with his best smile said "Hey I'm Tom," the shorter boy replied with "T-T-Tom, It's me Jerry." And as soon as the word Jerry was said, Tom immediately had a scowl on his face looking the other boy up and down. "Oh it's you," Tom hissed at Jerry with poison in his words. The reply from the other was "Yeah, it is me. What you gonna do about it," along with a slight smack on the cheek as Jerry started running with Tom not far behind but as they were both now humans, much larger and equal in speed. They didn't stop chasing each other until they were out of breath. when they finally got back to the living room. They suddenly looked at themselves and realized that they were wearing nothing but white boxers which were now sweaty and almost see-through. "Eep," Jerry whimpered as he quickly covered himself up 'down there' and scurried to the downstairs bathroom as Tom followed suit but instead going into the upstairs bathroom.

Jerry's P.O.V:

My god, we were practically running around naked. Ok, calm down Jerry, you've been practically naked your whole life. This changes nothing. But why is my penis so big down there. Is Tom as big as this. No no NO! I should not be thinking those thoughts. We are enemy's.

Tom's P.O.V:

Stupid rodent, making me run everywhere, and look at me now all sweaty, basically naked. Naked. In front of Jerry. Could I? NO NO NO! I am not having those thoughts. We are enemy's.


	4. Bathroom

The 16 year old boy was in the bathroom, panting, watching the bead of sweat drip down his forehead as his thoughts went wild in his brain. "Why am I human? Why am I naked? Why is my penis so big? Does Tom have a big penis? Did Tom see my penis?" Jerry looked down once more to see his now see-through white boxers revealing a long hard structure of muscle. "Eep!" Jerry half squealed, half whispered as he remembered the owners of the house going on holiday for a month to get away from their troubles. They took nearly everything so the young boy came to the conclusion that he and Tom had been abandoned. As the sweat from his face dripped to the sink and the boy had stopped looking at his new face (and other body parts) he decided that some clothes were in order. He had remembered that the Family had had a 16 year old son with a room up-stairs. Surely he would have some clothes that he left behind. Then Jerry face-palmed as that meant going up the stairs, and that means going past the up-stairs bathroom, and that means another encounter with a practically naked Tom. For a slit second there was a slight chill on the tanned back of the 16 year old but he dismayed it as being cold from not having clothes. "So," Jerry thought to himself, "How am I going to get past Tom?" Then his thoughts wondered to "What even is Tom doing?"

Tom was in the upstairs bathroom stroking his face with the new hands he was gifted. He scowled at his claw-less nails. How was he going to hunt down that rodent if he had no claws? Then he remembered, Jerry wasn't a rodent anymore, he was a boy, of same physical structure of Tom, maybe even stronger. That thought gave Tom slight fear then he shrugged it off when looking at the rest of his body, analyzing it. That's when it came to his problem. Along with everything else, Thomas had also acquired quite a big hard-on. A hard on that came from playing with Jerry. NO! That definitely wasn't it, he just had built-up blood there from all that running around. Yes that's it and that's probably why Jerry had a boner too. Yes Tom had noticed and was a little shocked as well until he realized that he had had one at the same time. That brought him to the situation of dealing with this problem. The boxers he currently had on were drenched with sweat and now clearly see-through now that there was something pushing into the fabric. Tom remembered the boy that the family had before they moved away. What age was he? 15, 16, 17. Around his age nonetheless and his bedroom was just in the next room. Jerry had scurried into the bathroom downstairs so he should be safe right? Right? Well he couldn't just stay in the bathroom for the rest of his life and so he opened the door slightly and started creeping out.

Tom thought he's make a dash for it straight to the bedroom and so he sprinted in that direction and 'BANG' he ran right into something. Or you could say someone. Tom and Jerry were now opposite each other on the floor. They had tumbled a bit resulting in Jerry sitting on Tom's lap as Tom was supporting himself with the arms behind him. Once they came to their senses, they looked at one another realized their position and as well as Tom feeling something sticking into his chest, Jerry had felt something sticking into his right bum cheek. They both blushed Immediately.

_**Authors note: Sorry once again as I haven't been active, I only got reminded of this story by EvilBabyDoll144 and absolemofvicki. So thank you you two and all other supporters. I swear there will be more chapters as I am determined with this one I just get easily side-tracked :P Any who I just need reminders so even if you have reviewed before, please review again, giving me ideas, (positive) criticism, or maybe even some praise :D. And if you want to get to now me I'm always up for a chat. So, R+R, and such and keep being the great people you are. Have a nice weekend.**_


	5. An update, finally!

Hey everybody, just here to say that no. I'm not dead. No. This story is not finished. Yes it will be updated soon with lots of smexyness and the such. Now please don't hurt me. I know it's nearly been a year but I've just been...sidetracked. 2015. Was a pretty shit year to be honest. Anyways don't give up on this story, tell your friends, tell your parents, tell everyone I don't care. My point is new chapters coming soon. And it won't be in a year's time.

- Elltopilus


End file.
